User blog:Neme81/The Challenge: Battle for the Crown
Format Filming Location: Vereeniging, South Africa; Tokyo, Japan This season in a format similar to Battle of the Seasons, these challengers will have to definitely give it their all and can not be a lay up team. They will be forced to immediately show their cards in Battle for the Crown 36 crown hungry challengers arrive in Africa to compete in one of the most hardest challenges you'll ever see! Off the bat a challenge will be held where the top 9 will become team captains. They will then have a draw deciding who from the other 27 will be on their team. These will be their teams for the entire game. Each team will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination round — "The Sanctum." The winning team of each challenge earns the title of "Power Team," as well as immunity from entering The Dome, while the last-place team is automatically sent to The Sanctum. The "Power Team" also earns the right of choosing the team that will face the last-place team in The Sanctum. In the Sanctum, the other teams that are safe are now responsible for choosing who should battle who. One by one each team together in secret will have their own individual votes and will have to vote two people (one from each team and of opposite sex) to compete. The female and male of each team with the most votes will compete. If there is only one male or female on their team instead of two they will automatically compete. If there is a tie the winning team will break it. The team who wins the Sanctum returns to the game and has a shot at a $850,000 cash prize, while the losing team is eliminated from the game. On a special 2 hour episode for Episode 8, the game switched up a bit: In the first half the teams were dismantled and the 12 guys and 12 girls were turned into 12 same-sex teams of 2. These new teams will participate in a challenge where 4 of them (2 male teams and 2 female teams) will earn safety. 2 teams (male & female) will come in last and be sent into the Sanctum. The winners will then decide on which of the other 3 teams will go into the Sanctum. In the Sanctum is a surprise for them. The 6 eliminated participants of their sex are awaiting to compete who themselves were split into 3 same-sex teams. They will be the Mercenaries of the season. The two voted in teams now have the power to choose which of the 3 teams they want to go against. The team that wins the draw chooses first followed by the latter. The Mercenary team not chosen will be sent home for good. If the mercenary wins the Sanctum they will take the eliminated teams spot in the game and still in it for the money. If they loose they will go home for good. In the second half, everyone is once again reshuffled into 12 brand new mixed-gender teams of 2 by a draw. There will be one winner of the daily challenge who will vote a team into the Sanctuary. The remaining teams will then vote in another team. The two most voted teams will be voted into the Sanctum, if there is a tie than a draw will decide. At the Sanctum one of these teams will be saved by the Draw and the other two will compete. These teams will stay this way the same up until the finale. At the end of the season, the teams are for the last time reshuffled into the original teams at the start of the season. Each obstacle during the finals will require one team member to participate it in the fastest time that will add onto their final time. The team that crosses the finish line first with the fastest time will be declared the winners of the season. If a team consists of only one person they will run the whole final by themselves. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $500,000 (split if more than one) + $100,000 (members of the team split) *'Second Place:' $250,000 (split if more than one) + $25,000 (members of the team split) *'Third Place:' $100,000 (split if more than one) + $25,000 (members of the team split) Cast |} Teams Original Teams Episode 1 - Episode 7; Episode 14 Same-Sex Teams Episode 8 pt. 1 Mixed-Gender Teams Episode 8 pt. 2 - Episode 13 Game Summary Elimination chart Game progress | |} ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the "Power Team" mission and put another team into the Sanctum. : The team was not selected to go into the Sanctum. : The constestant was selected to go into the Sanctum but did not compete in the Sanctum. : The team won in the Sanctum. : The Mercenary team won in the Sanctum and replaced the eliminated team. : The team lost in the Sanctum and was eliminated. : The Mercenary team was chosen to compete in the Sanctum but lost and was sent home. : The Mercenary team was not chosen to compete in the Sanctum and was sent home. Voting Chart | |} *'Bold Votes' mean whoever they voted automatically sent in. Category:Blog posts